


Rickmas Cheer

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: You’re nervous about visiting family for the holidays and Rick shows up for a surprise.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Rickmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! This is the first Rick Fanfic I wrote back in January! Hope you like it and Happy Holidays!

You were pacing back and forth, inside your living room, surrounded by elegantly wrapped presents. They were a pretty but grueling reminder to why you were quietly muttering to yourself in anticipation and you hated to admit; _fear_. 

Like always with any holiday, you were afraid of visiting your family. While you loved them, you hated the aspects of a holiday gathering. The lack of personal space, the constant questions about your life that felt like an interrogation, and god forbid, a family member bringing up politics. Receiving gifts and enjoying the Christmas atmosphere had become irrelevant in your mind. You were too scared to go. But you knew deep down, you would feel guilty for not at least making an appearance. You just wish you could calm down before you would have to leave and face the music.

You were taken out of your thoughts as a whirring sound of a bright green portal emerging and a familiar old scientist with blue hair stepped out of the portal into your living room.

“Heyyyy, Happy Ho _uuurp_ -lidays,” The man said as the portal closed.

The last thing you needed was to deal with Rick with an experiment or whatever else he may have needed.

“I can’t help you right now, Rick. I have to get ready.” You said, frustrated.

“For what?” He questioned.

“I have to visit my family for Christmas….” You say quietly.

Rick looked slightly empathetic at you. He knew you tend to fret before any social occasion, knowing that it wasn’t a real dire situation. But to you, _it was_.

“Oh. Well uhh, I j-just dropped by to give you this…”

From his lab coat, you watched as he took out a small box, wrapped in a red bow. He handed it to you, and you were taken aback. You hadn’t even entertained the thought that Rick would bother giving you anything. Now in your hands, you untied the bow and opened the box revealing an illuminating gold crystal connected to a beautiful gold chain, making you gasp in awe. The crystal was so bright, it was almost blinding. As you took it out and inspected it more, you noticed the crystal was surrounded by glistening stars, giving its brightening effect.

“It’s uhhh, a xaculan crystal,” Rick explained. “They-they’re like a magnet to hydrogen and helium, hence the stars…I got it from a planet that’s full of different crystals and…this is the rarest one in the galaxy.” 

It left you speechless. Your eyes started to well up with tears as you looked in Rick’s eyes that sparkled from the stars on the gift he had given you. 

_Given you_

The smartest man in the universe and intergalactic criminal, _Rick Sanchez_ , gave this literally astronomical gift, to _you._ So many thoughts were running through your head, but one was outweighing all the others. _Why?_

“I-I-I’m no good with this sentimental bullshit. I think the holidays are just another excuse to spend money on stupid shit that no one really needs for relatives you barely see anyway…”

You awkwardly looked around the room, back at the many packaged gifts you were going to give. Rick continued. 

“But, I wanted you t-t-to have this because… even if you don’t know it, you light up every room you walk in…”

That was all it took for the tears to flow down your face. You were the happiest you’ve ever been in a long time, the first real joy you felt since the season started. He put his hands on each side of your face as he gave you a gentle smile. 

“Merry Christmas, babe.” He hushed softly, stroking your cheeks to wipe away your tears.

You fell into him as you started full on sobbing. He wrapped your arms around you and gently stroked your hair. Your arms were around him, your head was to his chest, listening to his heartbeat as you continued to cry. It had been a stressful few weeks for you, and he seemed to catch on to that. He just held you for as long as you needed, for which you were grateful. After what felt like forever, you took some deep breaths to calm yourself and wiped away the remainder of your tears. You finally let go, feeling better. Rick then took the necklace and opened the clasp and presented it in both hands.

“May I?” he finally asked you.

You smiled and turned around, your back to him. A slight shiver went up your spine when you felt his long fingers brush your hair away and draped the chain over your neck. When the necklace was secure, he flipped your hair back in place and turned you back to face him. He was taking a good look at you.

“It looks amazing on you.” He stated, lips slightly curled. He then stepped forward and gave you a gentle kiss on your forehead. You giggled at the sweet gesture.

“Soooo, when do you have to meet up with them?” 

You had forgotten about the worries of your inevitable gathering with your family, thanks to Rick. No matter what would happen, your Christmas was already made.

“In a few more hours,” You said meekly.

“Well, d-d-do you want me to stay for a bit? I can uhh bring over some cookies Beth made from home later, if you want…” Rick suggested.

A warm smile spread across your face. With all the hustle and bustle of preparing for this day, you hadn’t really had anyone to talk to for awhile so, you liked the idea of Rick keeping you company.

“That would be really nice.” You told him.

“Alright,” he said, taking your hand and leading you to your couch. When you both sat down, he wrapped an arm around you and let you lean on his shoulder. You sighed as you relaxed into him, feeling the most peace you felt in awhile. Looking down at your new necklace, your heart skipped a beat at the thought someone cared so much to give you such a gift. You broke the brief silence.

“Hey Rick?”

“Yeah?”

You reached up and softly kissed his cheek. You smiled up at him, finally feeling content.

“Thank you. And Merry Christmas.”

❤


End file.
